Dragonfly
Reign of Giants= |-| Don't Starve Together= The Dragonfly is one of the four giants in Reign of Giants ''DLC. She is a large monster with both reptilian and insectoid traits. She spawns during Summer. When killed, Dragonfly drops Scales and 8 Meat. Behavior The Dragonfly will stay neutral for as long as she is not attacked or approached. She will spit lava on various objects turning them to Ashes, which she then eats. When the Dragonfly has consumed 20 or more Ashes, she will fall asleep, unless the player is nearby. It is important to note how the Dragonfly is faster than players without movement accessories or buffs when walking on normal ground. When attacked or when the player gets too close, she enters her "enraged mode", following the player while lighting everything in her path on fire. The Dragonfly will follow the player through wormholes. This mode lasts a while until the Dragonfly loses interest or her attacker is dead. During rain, this mode doesn't last as long, and if frozen, Dragonfly will immediately return to her calm state when she thaws (barring player proximity). When frozen she thaws very quickly. When she gets in range of her target, she uses a swipe attack while moving forward. When contact has been made, she will slam the ground three times, creating a ring of fire with each impact. This attack will set objects on fire, causing massive AoE damage. When hit, the Dragonfly will enrage and do a large "ring of fire" AOE attack after squeaking; any Campfires or Endothermic Fires caught in the attack will be fueled up and Mobs will be set on fire. When enraged, she engulfs herself in flames and deals constant fire damage to anything nearby, while also setting flammable objects on fire. Unlike other seasonal Giants, the Dragonfly doesn't pause when using her swipe attack, making kiting more difficult. Strategy For fighting the Dragonfly using melee weapons, a Tentacle Spike or better is recommended as well as two Football Helmets and two Log Suits. The AoE ground slam can deal enough damage to instantly kill some characters without armor. A very cold Thermal Stone will likely be needed to avoid Overheating, and an Endothermic Fire / Fire Pit or an Ice Box nearby is recommended. The player should begin the fight by attacking her once then retreating to avoid the ring of fire attack. She will be enraged and switch her first attack to the swipe, approach to strike twice (and block her strike), then move away slightly to reset the fire damage and strike twice more before retreating again to avoid her AoE. If timed correctly a player can land 4 strikes and only be hit by the swipe attack, with minimal damage from burning. When frozen, she thaws very quickly, so the Old Bell and Ice Staff combo is not very effective, however freezing can be used to calm her down. Her swipe can't be kited unless the player has at least a 75% speed boost,since she does not pause before attacking. For some safety, the Dragonfly is able to be "barricaded" behind two structures and fought relatively safely. The gap must be large enough for the player to walk through but small enough that a Koalefant can't, this will allow the player to strike her and still avoid all her attacks (an additional speed bonus may be required). Anything naturally-occurring that isn't flammable (e.g. two Boulders) will work well, or the player can use two Campfires / Endothermic Fires (either as a normal fire or in a pit) as these cannot be destroyed. Note that she only requires a small change of angle to free herself, so players must be careful while using this method. One of the easiest ways to take care of the Dragonfly (as with any other mob) is to ignite a pile of Gunpowder after putting her to sleep. 14 Gunpowder will result in an instant kill, and due to her fireproof qualities the loot will not be damaged. A Pan Flute can be used for the sleep effect, or a player can coax her into consuming 20 ashes. Before long she will stumble into a deep sleep (the player will need to be close enough to her after she's eaten the ashes), at which point the Gunpowder can be placed and ignited. 28 Blow Darts can also make short work of Dragonfly. Using either a Blow Dart attack or Ice Staff will coax her into stomping, giving the player time to get away after swinging at her with melee weapons. The Old Bell can be used twice to weaken her, leaving her with 750 health points. Placing three or four piles of Ashes on the ground and ringing the Old Bell as Dragonfly comes for them is a very effective way to get her to stay put as Bigfoot approaches. Any type of monster with large amounts of health seem to be able to fight Dragonfly and deal noticeable damage. However this approach does not work with Treeguards, due to their weakness to fire. Beefalo and Pigs, despite their success against other threats, are no match for the Dragonfly, and will be killed very quickly with her AoE attack. Merms fare a bit better than Pigs due to their speed, and Tentacles attack quicker and deal more damage compared to Beefalo. Therefore, luring the Dragonfly into a Swamp may allow its inhabitants to weaken, or distract the Dragonfly. While these Mobs may not be able to defeat her, when Dragonfly kills a hostile mob, she will go back to calm state, allowing players to escape. WX-78 can fight the Dragonfly head-on and avoid taking melee damage when combining the speed effects of a Walking Cane, SYSTEM OVERLOAD, and naturally occurring Roads or placed Cobblestones. After dodging her swipe attack, the player can safely land three strikes before her next attack, taking only minimal fire damage when efficiently switching between primary weapon and Walking Cane. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Dragonfly when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. The Dragonfly takes 4 Sleep Darts to be put to sleep. Notably, although it does no damage, Dragonfly can be stunned when hit by the Fire Staff. Don't Starve Together In ''Don't Starve Together, the Dragonfly no longer spawns and despawns during summer. Instead, she is present year-round in a special set piece in the Desert. Upon death, she has more drops in addition to Meat and Scales: all types of Gems, Gold Nuggets, Lavae Egg(s), a blueprint for a Scaled Furnace, and a Sketch for a Dragonfly Figure. When fought, she will get stunned for ten seconds if she takes more than 1250 damage within a five-second period. While stunned, if she takes 2500 damage, she will drop Scales. This can be easily achieved by dropping two piles of Gunpowder, one of 7 and one of 13, close to each other, then freezing or putting the Dragonfly to sleep next to them and lighting the stack of 7. The stack of 13 will smolder and trigger the Scales to drop. Afterwards, She cannot be stunned for another 60 seconds, and requires an extra 250 damage to be stunned again (this stacks each time). However, subsequent stuns cannot drop extra Scales, but causing the Dragonfly to re-spawn (by leaving the arena or killing her) will reset all of her stats and allow for additional Scales to drop again. Dragonfly always spawns Lavae when reaching 80%, 50% and 20% of her max hp. During the fight, after doing 7 attacks (9 on the first round) , she will also move away from the player toward the Magma pools, spawning Lavae. Lavae will attack the players, and if all are killed, the Dragonfly might become enraged. The number of Lavae spawned is 5 after the first round, and increases by one for each subsequent round. The rate at which they spawn will also increase and the Dragonfly will start spawning two in quick succession from some pools eventually. An easy way to kill the Dragonfly is to build walls around the magma pools so that Lavae can't come out, then kill it with the Ham Bat. You can actually go right in front of her and attack, but you should have armor. when she flies away to spawn Lavae, you can heal by eating, or you can chase her and fight. the Lavae won't come out. When in her enraged state, the Dragonfly will be "extinguished" and revert back to normal after 1 minute or if her Wetness increases to 90/100. This can be achieved by throwing Water Balloons at her. A total of 5 balloons are sufficient to extinguish her, however targeting her while she is moving is rather difficult due to her high speed in her enraged state. This also encourages players to fight the Dragonfly during Spring when there is heavy Rain as it will naturally add to her wetness. A Pan Flute can also be used to revert her back to her normal state when played in range. The Dragonfly also increases her freezing threshold by two each time she is frozen, and has four added to the threshold when enraged. If the player leaves the Dragonfly Arena, the Dragonfly will fly away and re-spawn after 16 seconds at full health. If the Dragonfly is killed, she will re-spawn 20 days later (with the default World Generation setting for the Dragonfly, 10 days if setting is "more", and 5 days for "lots", 40 days for "less"). If the Dragonfly is teleported away from the arena, she will fly away after a short period of time. Dragonfly's year-round presence makes her an effective but dangerous way to get rid of other giants. On the other hand, due to Dragonfly's year-round presence, utilizing the other Giants Strength to heavily damage the Dragonfly is a viable strategy. If Dragonfly is attacked by a nearby enemy and any player is nearby, Dragonfly will target them after killing the enemy that attacked her, even if the player is not fighting her in any way. Trivia * The name Dragonfly is a compound of the words "Dragon" and "Fly", hence its appearance. The giant bears little resemblance to dragonflies, as it's a dragon, and a fly. Not a dragonfly. * The Dragonfly is attracted to flammable objects, but instead of eating them directly, she will spit lava on them and eat the leftover ashes. This is similar to how real flies spit out digestive juices onto their food before sucking it up. * The Dragonfly is the mob with the highest DPS in the game. * The Dragonfly's attack pattern resets when re-loading the game, causing her to use her AoE ground slam attack. * In Don't Starve Together, the Dragonfly has the second highest health of any mob aside from Toadstool, at 27,500. This was to make her harder for groups of players to take her out with ease. * The fact that she drops Gold Nuggets and various Gems when killed in Don't Starve Together may reference the fact that mythical dragons were known to hoard treasure, including gold and gems. * In the credits for Don't Starve Together, the Dragonfly has red eyes and is not enraged, despite the in-game Dragonfly having black eyes while not enraged. * In the trailer for Don't Starve Together, the Dragonfly has black eyes but is enraged. * The Dragonfly's appearance during the Winter's Feast Event in Don't Starve Together makes her look like she is made up of hollies, specifically those cultivars with yellow fruit. The plant itself is considered a traditional Christmas decoration in some western cultures. Bugs * Sometimes, no damage will be taken from Dragonfly's flaming aura if the player runs straight towards her after she has finished her slam. This will last until the next swipe. * She will follow the player or Chester if they have ashes with them. She will not attack them and will act as normal, but following the path of the player. * Dragonfly can die from two hits of the Old Bell (instead of three). * Dragonflies spawned via console in DST may occasionally become peaceful after taking a significant amount of damage. * In Don't Starve Together, Dragonflies may "hibernate" in winter, making it possible to kill them without danger. Gallery ru:Драконья Муха fr:Dragon Mouche es:Mosca_Dragón Category:Boss Monsters Category:Flying Creatures Category:Fire Starter Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Light Sources Category:Mobs Category:Periodic Threat Category:Sanity Loss Category:Surface Creatures Category:Non-Flammable Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Area of Effect